The New Demigod Heroes of Olympus
by ProneToCrushOnFictionalBoys
Summary: In this story, you will meet a new demigod? What is the name? Find out!


As I sit alone, contemplating on what to do after finishing the best series of all time, Heroes Of Olympus, I feel bored and droopy. I have no other books to read, and nothing to do. I lazily walk to the computer and pull up my book I have been working on, and try to concentrate. I try to put all my about-to-be-wasted energy to the book. I am to out of it to think of anything though. To make this easier for you to understand, I will substitute books and such, for the feeling people get when they admire someone. I believe they call it love? Anyways, when you fall in love, it's like tumbling through an abyss. You don't know when it will end, but you hope it never does. Like all great things though, it must. Either you decide it wont work out, or death is involved. Then you get this gut wrenching feeling of hate and desire, and you are confused. This is very similar to ending a good series.

While these depressing thoughts go through my mind, I hear a knock at the door. I am the only one home, so I am forced to get up and answer it. I crawl slowly to my feet, and stretch. I grab my fandom-like ballpoint pen, in case it is a murderer. As I walk to the door, I open the curtains slightly at the window to see who is there. I open the door, and standing in front of me is a group of eight kids, from the ages of around thirteen to seventeen.

I am startled but pleasantly surprised, figuring this is some kind of role-play. All their clothes are torn up, and they looked bruised, beaten and tired, but I am filled with a pleasant feeling. They have stern, and slightly confused as I laugh at what I am seeing. Standing in front of me, are the characters of Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus.

There is Frank Zhang, a tall and lean Chinese-Canadian kid with a backpack slung over his shoulder, which is actually a bow. Next to Frank is Hazel Lancaster, a dark-skinned girl with curly hair that reminds us all of cinnamon. Standing protectively to her left is Nico di Angelo, a skinny, pale, small guy, with dark hair and clothes with his Styngia sword hanging at his side. Next to him is Piper McLean, a beautiful girl who has crooked hair, with a braid in it, eloped in feathers. She is wearing her dagger, Katoptris, and a blade of rugged ice. Holding Piper's hand is the all-impressive Jason Grace. He is tall and muscular with blonde hair and icy eyes. He wears a serious expression and his purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt. Then, it just gets better. Annabeth Chase wears her face that says, _"I know more than you ever will, so just save yourself the embarrassment and shut up." _She has piercing gray eyes and curly blond hair, but she doesn't look like a cute, bubbly, dumb blond girl you see in the movies, and she holds a sword of bones. Next to her, holding her free hand, is the amazing boyfriend and pal, Percy Jackson. He has dark black hair, and green eyes that reminds me of the sea. He holds riptide, uncapped, and is wearing his orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt. Who really caught my eye though, was Leo Valdez. So what he is a little short and scrawny, but man is he hot! (hahahaha) He has thick, curly, dark brown hair, and wears his tool belt around his waist.

As I see them, I become very excited and clap my hands together. "Well!" I exclaim. "This is very exciting! Are you from a high school or something? Because honestly, this is very impressive! You gathered everyone who could fit the roles PERFECTLY!" The characters shift uncomfortably in front of me, and Percy, the all-great and powerful Percy, is the one to say his incredibly intelligent response. "What?" I clap my hands with glee, and walk outside to give them all a hug. I get some mixed responses, and when I get to Nico, I say, "Oh don't worry I wont hug you. I know you don't like that." When I finish, I stare disbelieving, but realize it is over a hundred degrees and they must be hot. "Oh would you like to come in? I have some lemonade in the fridge I could give to you!"

I usher them all in, and Leo speaks up. "Well this is going a lot better than expected. I invite them to sit, but none do, except for Leo of course. I grin hugely at them. "Ah. The great seven. And Nico." I look and wink at Nico, who shifts uncomfortably and looks like he is on red alert. "Well this is all really amazing to see you put so much effort into this!" I say very excited. I not to each of them as I recite their names, saying, "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico." I look at Leo last, my grin growing wilder as I say, "Leo." As I start to move to retrieve the lemonade, Percy and Jason move quicker than lighting in front of me, their swords pointed at me. I laugh and move the tips away. This was AMAZING special affect; how they manage it I do not know. "That's really cool, but let me get you some lemonade." As I try to move again, the blades come back, Percy's pushing into my stomach a little. "Don't try anything." He orders. Wow, I think. They are taking this pretty seriously; how cool! I laugh and say, "Hey, shouldn't Leo be giving orders? Being supreme captain of the _Argo II_ and everything?"

Annabeth slowly and cautiously walks over to me, and quicker than a snake, or an owl I should say, she judo flips me onto my back, knocking the wind out of me, her knee digging into my gut. Leo looks disappointed, and says, "Aw come on guys! She said I was supreme captain! Don't hurt her, I like this one!" I couldn't laugh, because I couldn't breathe. These guys are starting to scare me… I think, and start worrying about bringing in some complete strangers, acting as the seven demigods, who were completely crazy. Annabeth gives Leo a harsh look. "Don't be stupid Leo. She's probably a monster. I don't like how much she seems to know about us. Dang it where is Coach Hedge when we need him?" I cough, and there is a little blood, I can feel in my gum where it is cut. Piper looks a little concerned for me though, and comes next to Annabeth and me. "Get off. I think your hurting her." I can hear the charm speak in her voice, and immediately Annabeth gets up. I sit up and rub my stomach. They all look at me, like they are studding a wild creature.

Piper looks at me, and says, "Excuse me, but could you please tell us what you are?" She flashes me a smile, but I am to upset about the hole, judo-flip-the-helpless-person thing. I ask her stubbornly, "Why should I tell you? I'm honestly starting to regret inviting you in." Piper blinks in surprise and says, "Y-you're not affected by my charm speak?" I stand up slowly and say, "You are all honestly taking this a little too seriously. Sure its fun and all, but do you judo flip all your fans? Because that seems like a stupid tactic." Percy stands in front of me and looks me up and down. "Put out your hand," He says. "I want to try something." He puts the flat of his blade to my palm, but nothing happens. I frown, and ask, "Was something supposed to happen?" Percy looks shocked, but says, "Well, you're not mortal. If you were the blade should have got right through you. I don't think you're a monster though because you seem, totally clueless." He caps Riptide which instantly turns back into a pen.

Leo speaks up excitedly and says, "Well she must be a demigod!" Leo exclaims excitedly, his hair catching flame. Frank speaks up and says, "Uh. Leo? Your hair." Leo pats his hair frustrated, until the fire is gone. Nico offered, "Well I don't think she is a monster. If she was she would have already killed us. I would then suggest she's just a mortal who can see through the mist, like Elizabeth, but if that was the case she shouldn't have been able to touch the blade. The only option that seems to be left is…" He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

This is so awesome. I think, even if I did get Judo flipped. "You need to come with us." Jason says. "It isn't safe here in the mortal world for you. We need to get you to the _Argo II_, our ship." I frown and say, "As much as I would absolutely LOVE to go on the rest of this role play stuff with you, I don't trust you guys enough to leave my house with you, on a chance I can be kidnapped. Sorry." Jason looks at me, and says, "What do you mean? You keep saying role play." I smile and say, "Man you guys are really playing this out. Well I'll do it your way then." I stand up taller, square my shoulders, put on a serious face and say, "Sorry guys. Got some monsters here to kill. Can't come with you." Nico looks me in the eyes with a menacing stare, but I don't look away. Finally her turns his eyes to his comrades and says, "She doesn't believe us. Her parents must know though, so well just leave a note for them or something. We need to show her our powers. Guys, come on. We'll show her."

I walk out on my front porch to see what they want to, 'Show me.' Hazel steps up first. She raisers her hands, and little diamonds, gold, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, you name it, pop up all around us. Next is Frank, who steps forwards, and has a concentrating face. A millisecond later, standing where Frank was, is an elephant. Percy Steps up next, and puts his hand on the earth. He extracts the water from the soil, and swerves it into a ball. He then drops it on Leo, who yells, "Hey!" Leo walks up next to Percy and pushes him aside. "Watch and learn kids, as Uncle Leo shows you how it's done." He bursts into flames, his entire body one hot light. Jason rolls his eyes and flicks his hand, the Leo Flame extinguishing.

Jason meets my eyes says, "Look. I know it's a lot to take in but-" He stops short when he sees me clapping. "Bravo!" I say. "Those special affects were amazing!" Jason frowns at me and says, "You still don't believe us?" I laugh and respond with, "What are you going to show me next?"

Jason steps next to me and puts his arm around my waist. I feel REALLY awkward and say, "Wait okay hold on-" When Jason and I shot up into the sky, at least a hundred feet in the air.

Okay, yeah. I kind of freaked out a little. I screamed, and kicked my legs, grasping desperately at Jason. Because of this, he dropped me. I don't think it was on porous, because he kind of freaked out when I dropped, like he was the one plummeting to his death from a trillion feet up in the air. I screamed, saying, "OH MY GOSH JASON YOU IDIOT CATCH ME CATCH ME!" As I fell though, he wasn't fast enough.

Seconds before I hit the ground, I thrust my hands out, and water burst like geysers all around the neighborhood. I landed on a soft pillow of water, somehow completely dry. Everyone around us is soaked, except for Percy, but he shares the same shocked expression as the others. My hands shake and I don't know how to explain what happened. Percy walks up to me, stammering saying, "I-I think were... Half siblings!" He runs up closer like he's about to hug me, but I put my hands in front of my face in a defensive look, and a water cannon shoots at his face. He isn't wet, but he's grinning like a mad man. "This… Is incredible." He says. Jason lands next to me and says to Percy, "This must be why Neptune sent us here. To retrieve your sister."

"Poseidon." Percy corrects.

"Whatever."

Annabeth stands next to Percy and says, "This is amazing. Two children of Poseidon with great power." She laughs and looks at me. "We thought he was the only seaweed brain."

At that moment, a car pulls into my driveway. My parents were back from their date night, but how was I going to explain this? My parents come out of the car, wide eyed and shock clear on their face. My mother looks at us, and a look of understanding crosses over her. She walks up to Percy and says, "Are you here to take her to Camp Half Blood?" Percy nods, and my mom asks, "Are you the famous Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon?" Percy nods again, but looks a little uncomfortable. My mom just smiles though. Dad isn't looking so good though. "Wha-? What is this? What happened?" My mother walks back to my father, and snaps in front of his face and says, "It was only a flood. Nothing more." My father's eyes glaze over and he shakes his head. "This flash flood was awful. Sorry we weren't with you honey." My mom looks at my dad again and says, "Your child is going away to a camp. She's going to be gone all summer sadly." Piper said, using her charm speak. Dad nods and says enthusiastically, "Oh that's quite alright. Have fun darling!"

The seven walk away, with a very confused kid trudging behind them. We walk to the _Argo II_, but I'm too tired to be confused or shocked. So much has happened, and that trick the water was leaving me very, very dizzy.

By the time we get on board, I collapse. Literally, collapse, but Percy caught me. He smiles knowingly at me and says, "I understand. I was pretty dizzy the first times I used my powers also." I nod meekly and they take me to a cabin. I can feel my eyes getting heavy as I lie in the bed, but I hear Percy ask me a question. What is my name? I respond quietly, my voice barely a whisper and say, "_. _." And my eyelids close and I am engulfed in darkness

(Insert name in blanks xD)


End file.
